Doctor Who?
by HazelHPwiz
Summary: A poem about Rose's and the Doctor's travels. What happens when she loses him for the last time, will the real Doctor come back for her?


**Hey people, so I hope you like this! I know, it's pretty angsty, but I was listening to the Doomsday soundtrack when I wrote it so that probably explains a lot. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Except for the parallel universe in which Rose Tyler currently resides in. There it really is mine. :)**

My name is Rose Tyler. I live on Planet Earth. And this is the story of how I died. Or, rather, of how I died and was reborn again.

I lived in a small house in England, worked at a shop, ate chips, and watched the Telly. I never imagined I'd do anything else. Live up to anything else

But then he appeared.

Changed my life with one word.

Run.

And I did.

We ran, the Doctor and I, across universes, through time, never looking back, always running.

I changed him.

And he changed me.

Until he changed.

Suddenly, my doctor, and everything I knew to be true, had disappeared.

Gone was the Doctor with the big ears, bananas, and leather jackets.

And in replacement was a man with great hair, an air of excitement around him, and a really, really big mouth.

At first I was scared.

Who wouldn't be?

My doctor had just exploded in front of my eyes to reveal someone who was considerably different.

I wanted to leave, to go home.

Back to my mum.

To Mickey.

To waking up, going to work, eating chips, and going to bed.

But then he showed me.

He wasn't so different after all.

So off I went.

The New Doctor and I.

Around planets, through galaxies, always avoiding trouble.

Well.

Most of the time.

We were together.

Him and I.

Nothing getting in our way.

Forever.

But then it came.

The beginning of the end.

When nothing was ever right again.

I couldn't hold on much longer.

And suddenly, I was alone.

Clutching to memories, hopes, dreams, desperation's.

On the wrong side of the wall.

I waited.

I heard him.

Through my dreams.

The doctor was coming back.

Running towards me, like we always had together.

'I love you'

He was gone.

And I was alone again.

But this time with no sense of rescue. No sense of anything.

Then the stars started going out.

And suddenly, for the first time in years, I had a mission, a purpose. I was going to see him again.

The Doctor.

My Doctor.

Traveling across universes and through time.

In search of him.

Then it all disappeared once more.

In a flash of light, he was gone.

Lying on the ground, cold, helpless.

He was going to change again.

He couldn't, not my Doctor, not again

And he didn't.

We could finally be together, him and I, for the rest of time and space itself.

And then came the Doctor-Donna.

He was here, but he wasn't.

Living in our parallel universe once more.

Together.

But Alone.

And that's when I knew, for once in my life, I was truly alone.

Through time and space we traveled.

Hand in hand.

But here we were.

Me and him.

Except, it wasn't him.

No more was my witty Doctor who always knew what to say and how to talk himself out of a situation, no matter what.

And who was I left with but the smart-alek Doctor, the one who always had a contradiction to my solution, an argument for my resolution.

He would always go off, doing almost anything he could, it seemed, to get himself blown up.

One day he did.

And I was left to pick up the pieces.

Alone.

Again.

And this time I couldn't just go home and pretend it never happened.

Because my home was gone.

Until I heard him

Rose.

Reaching through universes once more.

But this time it was real, it had to work, I knew it had to.

Bad Wolf Bay.

I sat there for days, waiting.

Waiting for the doctor who would never come.

And now.

I'm still waiting.

Asking everyone I meet if they've seen him.

But every time.

It's the same reply, making my heart sink every time.

Doctor Who?

**Okay, just saying, this did not turn out how I thought it would. Originally it was going to end with the Doctor coming back for Rose and everyone being happy! But I guess Doomsday really got to me... One more thing, don't you just love the totally cliché title? Review please!**


End file.
